New Beginning?
by tbaby96
Summary: Bella has a bad break up back home. She leaves and moves into a new place to start new, or so she thinks... i suck at writing a summary. Rated M for reasons i shouldn't have to explain. i hope you love it! Disclaimer inside, i also need a beta! please! this is also my first story. Either way enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Excitement is overwhelming, this is my first story, i hope you guys like it. I need a Beta as well any suggestions or takers?I would be so happy to know! anyway i'll shut up now :]

Disclaimer- characters and all belong to Stephanie Meyer not me. this plot is mine though :)

Chapter 1

To be loved or cared about is that so much to ask for these days? Must be I can't believe that this is happening to me right now. Is he bluffing? He has lost his mind hasn't he? Or is it just me? It is me isn't it!?

"It's not you it's me," he says. Just when I thought everything was going to work in my favor just this once. It all blows up in my damn face. I don't know what I did wrong here. I had to have done something to bring this on right?

"Look I have moved on and your just not it for me, I love you I do just not in the way you want. A little girl isn't what I'm looking for I just think-"

"A little girl?," I ask incredulously.

"Look Bella no hard feelings ok?" I can only stare at him is he kidding? What the fuck?

"Brad I'm 18 what the fuck is wrong with you?, your only 21!"He gives me a sad look and shakes his head. "This is why we need to see other people...,"he trails off. "Why?" I ask trying so hard not to show emotions. I hate that he has me getting ready to sob. I mean 3 years for nothing?

"I'm a man now I have bigger and better things to worry about." I get a good look at him. 6'2 frame, his short cropped blonde hair barley covering his head, his strong chest, broad shoulders, chiseled face and all. American dream boy for sure. Did I forget he had blue eyes? I feel like all I can really do is laugh. So I do.

He looks at me as if he was missing something. "What is so damn funny?" he asks with a confused look on his face. Must I always explain myself?

"You know what fuck you Brad." The look on his face was priceless. When he realized what I said to him, his face was turning red. Almost looked like fire in his eyes. (Almost)

"This is why I slept with Carrie!"Everything just stopped in my head. As soon as he realized what he said he started stuttering. He looked at me to see my reaction. "Bells I didn't-" I snapped my eyes to his face. "No why would she do that to me Brad? She isn't that low!"I screamed, staring at him waiting for an answer I already knew. "I have my reasons Bella," he said lower than a few minutes ago. My eyes became slits the second he put his hand on the back of his neck. "What could be the reasons for sleeping with my sister Brad?"I asked getting vex with every passing second.

The silence between us was so unbearable I wanted to scream just to make it stop. "What did you expect Bella, you never touch me! You are the biggest tease with your shorts and tank tops and you never once touched me-"before I knew it myself the sound of skin to skin contact was the only thing I could hear at the moment. He slowly turned towards me with dark eyes. His hand shot back so fast I didn't have time to react before my face was stinging with a red hot searing pain. My body lost balance and I flew back on his bed. Tears slid down my face. "Bella...Oh god Bella I didn't mean to- "he touched my arm making me jerk away from him. I got up and grabbed my bag off his dresser and rushed to the door. It seemed so close but not enough.

He grabbed my arm pulling me back again. "Bella wait I didn't mean to I swear you won't tell anyone will you?" I stared at him in disbelief. I shook my arm from his hand but his grip was harder than I expected. "Let me go Brad... I shouldn't be here" I said as firmly as I could muster. I tried to pull my arm away but his grip got tighter. "Brad let go!" I yelled. "He pushed me against the wall near the door so hard the air was pushed from my lungs. "Not until you give me your word" he said grimly. He was holding my hands so tight it hurt. "Brad please your hurting me" I said quietly. He gave me a good look before shaking his head and laughing. He let go, but caged me in with his arms leaning in very close. I was about to push past him, when he pushed me back. "You can't keep me here Brad" I said trying to push past him again but failing.

"Brad stop it." He narrowed his eyes at me then.

"Or what? Hmm you going to slap me again?"He smirked. As quickly as he smirked it disappeared as I slapped him once more.

"Go fuck yourself" I whispered in his ear. I don't know why I did it, but as soon as it happened I regretted it. He spit blood and looked at me with malice. He grabbed me by the hair and flung me on the bed.

"You think you're funny huh? I'll show you funny" he said taking his shirt off. I looked at him and tried to back up on the bed, but he grabbed my ankle and yanked me down the bed. "Where the hell was frisky Bella all this time huh?" he said starting to hover over me. "Brad stop it, you don't have to do this" I said trying to plead. He pushed me down forcefully pulling my legs apart. I couldn't help it as the tears started spilling. "Brad please..." my voice croaked. He sat up and ripped the buttons off of my blouse then ripped my shorts off just as fast. "Brad stop please! Stop!" I screamed. He wasn't listening anymore I tried to get up but he pushed me back down trying to resettle himself on top of me. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. He leaned down and started kissing up my neck. "Brad stop, I don't want this, please" I sobbed. He brushed it off as if I didn't say anything. He sat up enough to try and kiss me. I turned my head to the side when he leaned down, causing him to tighten his hold on my wrists. I whimpered in pain as he squeezed. He grew rigid and stilled, and then he released my hands as he got off of me. I sat up wiping the tears from my face I grabbed my shorts and put them on as quickly as my feet would let me. I slipped my shoes on as quickly as I could. I rushed to the door reclaiming my bag. Just as I was about to leave he chose to speak.

"Bella I... I'm sorry, I just lost my temper. I shouldn't have done all of that, it was uncalled for." I stared at his back for a moment then put my head down. I raised my head slowly to find him staring at me waiting for a reply.

"Go to hell Brad" I said grimly as opened the door and slammed it behind me. When I ran down the stairs I ran into his younger brother Randy.

"Hey Bella what's up?" he said before getting a good look at me. "What the hell happened to you? Are you hurt?" he said panicking. I pushed pass him as soon as I heard Brad coming behind me. As I got to the front door I heard Randy ask him what happened. "Bella wait!" he shouted.

Wait? He wants me to wait for him when he tried to rape me and hit me! He grabbed my arm again spinning me around. "Fuck off Brad!"I shouted as I pushed him backwards. He stopped as I opened the door and ran to my car.

That was the last time I saw and spoke to my ex boyfriend.

P.S excuse any mistakes if they are present.

Please Review Let me know how i did, but be gentle its my first story:D xoxoxoxoxox tbaby


	2. Chapter 2

~Authors Note~

You guys are awesome so far and I'm stoked to see you like it so far sooooo I know I'm taking forever to upload, what with school starting and having to be exhausted for the past couple of days. With that being said I'm soooooo sorry!

I'll be updating every Saturday or Sunday maybe even some Fridays. Again I'm soo sorry I'll be putting up chapter two on Friday around maybe noonish or later. You guys rock please just roll with it so I can get adjusted to updating as soon as I can.

Xoxoxoxoxox tbaby.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sooo sorry it took so long it is slightly shorter than i want it to be, but more will come soon. I am so freaking happy you like it so far. Thanks again i hope you enjoy this chapter. So i'll stop typing now :))))))

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Chapter 2

I stopped my car in front of my house with dread. I saw the car before the bear himself. I wiped the tears from my face to rid the evidence of my crying. The last thing I need is for my brother to try and kill _him_.

God I can't even say his name without feeling the hurt. I should hate the bastard after all of the things he has done, but how can you hate someone you love? Well I should say loved right? Even my thought process is fucked up. I should tell someone. That would be the human thing to do, but I can't, he didn't actually do anything... right?

I saw the front door swing wide open I smiled because I knew what was coming. God damn these tears that won't freaking stop! The only thing I got to do is turn the car off before I was literally snatched out of the car and held into a tight embrace that took the air from my body.

"OhmygodEmmeticantbreathe!"I breathed out. "Oh shit B! My bad! I was just so excited!," he boomed in my ear. I swear I'm going to go tone deaf one of these days. He kept jabbering on the way inside as he was talking about how his college life was going. He also mentioned he had a new girlfriend that I would approve of. I wonder what she looks like.

Tall, blonde, curvy, and witty doesn't sound likely. He said he had several friends he wanted me to meet. Maybe they are just like him? God there is already enough of Emmet alone.

I went to the fridge to get us both water bottles and sat at the table. As I drank some his first question caught me off guard. "So how's Brad these days?" he said looking at me waiting for a reply. "Well..." I said slowly looking at the bottle in my hand. I can tell Emmet, _you should_ _tell him_ I screamed at myself."We well we kind of are like... taking a break..."I nervously stuttered. I didn't hear him say anything so I assumed he was fuming or something relevant to that.

"Fucking finally!,"he yelled making me jump. "He was a complete douche anyway!" he said in an excited tone. "Have you decided to come with me for the summer yet?" he said hopefully. I thought about his question.

Why not? It's not like you have a reason to stay here anyway. Maybe I could go to college down there? The scenarios are flying through my head. He started snapping in my face. It bothered me, so my natural reaction was to try and bite his fingers. "Heyheyhey! I need those watch it! You spaced out I was trying to grab your attention," he said grumpily.

I rose as I made my decision. "You know what yeah I'll come with you," I said with determination. "Really?" he asked beaming "Yes really," I repeated. "Oh man B think of the chaos we'll create! Oh and I already know the perfect guy for you!"he said with excitement. Wait what who?

"His name is Edward, I think he's ready to dump Jessica this time," he said quietly. Really Emmet, I mean who the hell would name their kid 'Edward' he already sounds like a prick. This might be a disaster in the making. What have I gotten myself into?

-Short i know. I hoped you liked it! pleassseeee review! I'll love you forever! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo tbaby3


	4. Chapter 4

You guys rock! thanks for the reviews hope you like it is longer than the previous. if it is a mess i apologize. Newbie remember. Again i appreciate the encouragement. Anyway Enjoy!;)

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 3

"Emmett! Don't throw that!"I screamed. What the hell is he thinking? You just don't throw my bear around like that. For those of you thinking, no not himself. Just a stuffed bear he got me when I was like I don't know... 4?

Either way he gave it to me, and I kept ever since. Like a security blanket for when he's not here.

I know it sounds clingy, but he was like my best friend and stupid over sized brother in one, and I love him for it. I am never going to tell him that though, because he will never let me live it down.

"Oh come on B it's just a bear!" he said casually. Just a bear? Well he's a panda bear, but really? I snatched it from him. "It's not just a bear Emmett. His name is Harley!" I said as I put him gingerly in the back seat. I have to say I kept him in perfect condition for the past 14 years. "Jeezz I swear you love that thing more than me," he huffed as he put my suitcase in his jeep. Is he jealous of a _panda_, that _he_ gave me? Oh this is just rich. Of all the things to be jealous about this was it? "Em are you jealous?" I asked walking up to him. He didn't answer me as he kept putting my bags in his car. I gasped. "You are!"I yelled. He snapped his head in my direction. "Am not!" he yelled just as loud. "You are too!" I said in determination. He poked me in my shoulder this time. "And. I. Said. Am. Not." I just looked at his finger and started to crack up. "Bella this is not funny," he said whining. That just made me laugh harder.

"What's soo funny?"Said a voice.

"Dad tell her to stop laughing at me!"Emmett whined. I heard my dad sigh. "Bella stop laughing at Emmett," then he paused and said "What did he do?" just as I was about to answer Emmett slapped his gigantic hand on my mouth. "Nothing," he said quickly. My dad quirked up a questioning eyebrow. "Well I got to go to the station so I will see you off now," he said a little quieter. My heart clenched for him. I didn't want to leave him all alone, but he insisted I spend time with Emmett. I hugged him hard. "Be safe Bells," he whispered. I nodded my head. "I'm counting on you Emmett," he said gruffly. They hugged and exchanged some more words briefly. Then he left with a wave out of his window.

"Well you got everything B?" he asked after a beat. I looked at him and smiled brightly. "Yup you ready to go?" I asked him reaching for the handle of his jeep to pull myself up. Not as easy as it sounds. "As ready as I'll ever be," he said jumping up into the jeep. I climbed in to settle in as he drove out of the driveway. Goodbye Forks it's been real. Hello Seattle!

… 3hours and 20 minutes later…

I was floating on puffy white clouds reaching so far I swear it was an ocean of white. I felt like I was being watched, but not in a creepy way. Like admiring? Is that possible to feel? I lost my train of thought like it was nothing. I started thinking about a muddy hazel like color with flecks of blue. Why does that stand out to me so much? Is it a sign or something? That's farfetched.

I felt like I was being tugged in a painful way. A loud noise was ringing in my head. It hurt a lot. It was freaking loud. What the he-, "B!" Ok I hear a letter? "B!" Why am I vibrating? Wait no someone is shaking me... I think. "B! Wake the fuck up!" it shouted in my ear.

I cracked my eyes open to see Emmett in my face. Why? My head hurts! I just want to rest my eyeballs! I don't think I mentioned that my head hurts like a Mother fu- "B you need to open those big brown doe eyes before I leave you in the car," he stated rather loudly. For the love of all that is holy!

"I'm up! I. Am. Up!" I said groggily. I turn to the side to see him getting out of the car and going to the trunk. It's now or never right? I followed him with some of my things in hand while he carried the rest. We came to a stop in front of an elevator. Once inside he pushed the 7th floor button, and the doors closed as we went up.

We entered apartment number 710 when he started talking.

"So I have my friends coming over for a game tonight, I hope you don't mind if I ask you to make food," he said quickly. I turned to see him giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed and shook my head. "Fine I guess I have no choice with those weapons you call eyes," I huffed. "You're the best B! I'll just run out and get some stuff," he hurriedly grabbed his keys and kissed my cheek, and shut the door behind him.

I shook my head and headed for the room door that was open. When I walked in it was empty of everything that would indicate someone lived in it. So it's my room not too bad either. The color was okay I could deal. Overall I like it.

I grabbed the first couple of bags and threw them on the bed. I went back and got the box with my shoes. A girl can never have too many. I was taking my time with unpacking my clothes. Putting jeans in the bottom drawer, tops, and shoes in the closet. Let's not forget the delicates. *wink wink*

Just as I put the bags and the box under the bed there was a loud knock on the front door. I jumped up too fast and banged my head on the frame. Who knew wood was that hard? Not me.

"OW ow ow….. What. The. Fuck," as I rose the knocking got louder and harder. Why? A thought occurred to me maybe Emmett's hands are full and he can't turn the knob or something… right?

I walked in the living room when they banged again. "I'M COMING GOD DAMMNIT!," I yelled rubbing my head. God it really hurt I might have a concussion. This is serious I need a Cat scan. I swung the door open ready to rip Emmett a new one. I was met with stunning green eyes instead. "Why the he-," my stupid mouth is slower than my brain. I froze for a second or two. Who is this?

"Uhh…who are you?" he said slowly. I just stared who am I? Really dude?

"Who am I? Who the hell are you is the question," maybe that was a little too bitchy. He smirked at me. Smirked! He's not ugly; he's actually gorgeous in a prep boy kind of way. BUT not my kind of guy anymore.

"So Em got rid of Rose huh?" he said grabbing a strand of my hair and twirling it in his fingers. I slapped his hand away from my hair as I mugged him. He was coming on a little strong for my taste.

"Jesus H Christ Edward move out of the way," said an unknown face and voice. He had the sweetest twang that made my heart melt. I didn't even need to see his face to know he was way better looking than this Edward character. I feel like I should know who this is, but Edward I heard the name somewhere right? God I do have a damn concussion!

Said twang boy pushed "Edward" out of the way carrying a crate of beer. Right must be Emmett's friends. As he put the crate down I noticed he a great ass. It was perfect in every way! Those damn jeans! So firm! I want to touch!

Slow your roll Bell he's just a guy. "So what brings you to Seattle cutie?" Edward stated rather loudly. Wait Edward….. OH Edward. God **this** is the Edward? Twang boy walked over shaking his head and held out a hand. What a hand it was those fingers- "Hi my name is Jasper," he said still holding his hand out. His eyes hit me like a freight train. Muddy hazel with flecks of blue. I wanted to melt into a puddle. His godly features were amazing. His chiseled face and his body you already know with that tight v-neck. I think I died inside. He just stood there waiting why? God! Take his hand! "Oh! Sorry sorry I'm just a little tired and I have a headache- nevermind my names Bella," I said taking his hand he smiled and sat on the stool. "Bella that sounds familiar…" he said trailing off. "Oh yeah I'm-"

"Honey! I'm home," the beast shouted. God you know that stupid god awful voice guys do like a weird outcave. You know what I mean. Just think about it. I shook my head and smiled. "In the kitchen," I said slowly. I sat on the counter when Emmett rolled in with several different bags in hand. "Oh you let the dogs in I see," he said happily.

"Yeah scratching at the door and all," I said sweetly.

"So what happened to Rose?" Edward asked. Emmett looked at him like it was obvious. "Nothing why?" he said casually. Edward smirked and said "Then who's the babe?" he said nodding at me. Really I have a name ass. Emmett turned slowly to look at him. "What babe?" he said quirking his eyebrows. "That babe," he said nodding at me.

Emmett burst out with laughter. I looked back and forth between them.

"That is my sister dumbass," he said unpacking the rest of the stuff. "Your sister?" Jasper and Edward said at the same time. "Yeah I told you I had her coming today do you ever listen?" he said. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and hopped off the stool. Edward was just smirking at me. Lovely just fantastic this should be fun.

~How was that? Let me know! Review! you guys are awesome so far! plus i'm possibly going to attempt to put the links for Bella's bear and the layout of Emmetts apartment. Which is called the Cobb. Thanks again ^_^ xoxoxooxoxoxoxox tbaby


End file.
